Moon Kissed Child
by MoonlitDarkness
Summary: (Reposted after problems) One survived, when another could not. When the heavens took one & the moon gave another. The life of one girl, in the eyes of the beholder, as Pegasus has come to make his choice. Non-Yaoi
1. Prologue

Summary: (Reposted after problems) One survived, when another could not. When the heavens took one & the moon gave another. The life of one girl, in the eyes of the beholder, as Pegasus has come to make his choice. Non-Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I only own the second character mentioned, though I can't say it up here. I would ruin the whole point!

_AN:_ First fanfiction so please be easy on me. If it gets too confusing just post in a review. I know that this idea is overly used to the _extreme_, but I thought and wrote this before I did a search of Pegasus fics and found way too many stories like this one, though not a lot is understandable, at least too me. Please keep a open mind when reading this. This is only the beginning and I'm hoping to keep it going.

**Notes:**

Speech.." Person speaking

_'thoughts..' _Pegasus thinking.

* * *

_**Moonlit Child - Prologue**_

_"..tip..tip..tip" _Wet droplets of rain slid down the window of the moving vehicle. It had been raining for a few days and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. It wasn't a hard rain, just gentle drops trickling down. The sky was dark as can be expected, and made everything seem a bit more depressing.

The man sighed, silver hair falling in front of his face as he shifted in his seat to look out the window of the limo.

It had been four years. Four years since the death of his wife, Cyndia. His love and soul. At first it had torn him apart, being the one by her side, holding her hand as she faded into the world that only the dead knew of. They were only seventeen years old; almost eighteen is a few of months. He had cried many times, far too many times to count. Why did she have to be taken away from him? Why did she have to go and leave him behind? If he could have been the one that got sick instead of her, he would have traded places with her almost immediately. _'My love...why?'_

He was slowly getting numb to the pain, but a lot of it still lingered. He just couldn't let her go. He had to find a way, by any means. No matter what, he would find her again. This he promised with his every being.

That day. The day that is marked on her grave forever. It was in September, around the 26th. It is a date that he will never forget, but how could he? On that day came the pain that flooded his body and mind, but also a joy that has somehow remained with him. The joy in question was sitting next to him, leaning against the limo's door and watching the rain fall while it tapped against the outside of the window, trying not to fall asleep. If you are wondering, then yes. Sitting next to him was Pegasus's daughter. She was the only good thing that came of that day. She lived, when Cyndia could not.

The limousine hit a puddle and set water slashing against Pegasus's window. A bit annoyed, he turned his head to look at his daughter, moving away his hair so he could get a better view.

She wore a jean skirt that went down to her knees, with small pale green dragonflies on the edges. She also wore a red long sleeve t-shirt with a light blue jacket draping her shoulders. Though she was short as is all four year olds, she was bright for her age. Her hair was silver like that of her fathers being pulled back into a semi-long braid, but had the deep blue, almost grey eyes that belonged to her mother. Hers eyes were an all too familiar sight to him, narrow but not at the same time, except they gleamed with untouched innocence and something more that he couldn't quite place. Strength perhaps, but he did not know for sure.

At times, she would look more like her father but for the most part resembled Cyndia, though it couldn't quite be said who she looked like more. Her face was like any other child, but her smile seemed to make any tension in the room disappear. She was so much like her mother, while at the same time like Pegasus himself. Her hair was the most obvious thing to recognize, but she had his laugh as well. And for that he was proud of.

She was mostly calm, a trait not a lot of children would have. When Pegasus was busy or such, he would often have Croquet look after her, for which he thought that the security guard was most grateful for having to look after a child that was calmer rather than hyper. She had become quiet attached to him, but for the most part she stayed with her caretaker, when either the guard or himself would be too busy.

He had often said at times when she was alive that Cyndia was like an angel, or like a beautiful rose without any thorns. Anyone who saw his paintings of this woman would most likely agree. While his wife was perhaps like a rose, he often saw his daughter as a flower that had been kissed by the moon itself. A combination that he never would have thought of.

_'A flower that will soon be lost...' _Pegasus thought sadly.

The so-called flower turned her head to look at him. "Daddy, what's whong?" she asked when seeing the troubled look on his face.

Pegasus blinked then shook his head, turning to her with a small smile. "Nothing Anna-girl. Nothing at all. I was only thinking."

That was her name. Anna Jamila Crawford, daughter of Pegasus J. Crawford and Cyndia C. Crawford. The name Anna meant gracious in Hebrew; while Jamila meant beautiful in Egyptian.

"Where are whe ghoing?", the flower asked in the slur that young children had. She started twirling the locket that hung around her neck in the shape of a silver quarter moon, attached to a long silver chain. On the front of it held her initials, and her parents inside of it. He had given it to her not long ago, before things started to get more...complex as such, for the both of them.

Pegasus looked at her for a moment before speaking. "I'm taking you new place flower. You'll see when we get there."

"Come here.." He motioned for her to come to him and he set her in his lap. Rapping his arms around her, she snuggled into his chest. He wanted to remember her like this, not like what she would probably become because of his actions. _'I have no right to care for a flower such as you, my darling. I do not know if I can..'_

A giggle could be heard from the small bundle. Pegasus blinked. "And just what are you giggling about little flower?"

She giggled again at being called 'little flower' and looked up. "Pink." she said pointing to his shirt. It was a joke that they often shared. While she would mostly wear dark red, blue and green colors, he had the usual red, almost pink suit. Why he wore it, even he didn't know at times.

"And just what is wrong with that?" he queried with a slight laugh. Anna looked up and giggled again. A looked crossed her face and her expression suddenly became serious and slightly sad. Or as serious as a four year old can get.

"Daddy, are yhou mad at me?"

"No, of course not Anna-girl. Why would you think something like that?" To say the least, the question surprised him. As said, she was bright for her age, and could figure out puzzles and problems easily.

"..I don't see yhou anwymore.." Pegasus sighed.

"But you do see me. I'm sitting right here aren't I?"

"I know that. Bhut I don't see yhou like I used too. Yhou always bhusy" Pegasus mentally shook his head. _'..because I do not want you to see me cry, my angel...'_

He started stroking her hair. "I'm sorry. I..I suppose I've been occupied with my work. That's all.." Anna yawned and snuggled into his chest once more. "I know.."

Minutes passed by and the rain continued to gently fall against the glass windows. Pegasus stared at the sleeping form of his daughter. Tears started to form in his eyes but he blinked them away before they could fall. He didn't know what could have drove him to this decision. But here he was, daughter in arms, heading down to the main purpose of the drive.

_'I have no right to care for a flower such as you, my Anna. Maybe you can see that later on..' _Pegasus thought in the dark silence.

_(Moon Kissed Child)_

After a while of driving down roads and past numerous street signs, the white limo pulled up to a group of large, house like buildings. On each side stood what looked like a wooden house with many windows lining the sides, with a office like building in the center. Each had a small sized yard in front them with toys lingering in various places. A sign hung on a couple of poles in front of the office. It was a white painted sign with green lettering in the middle attached by two chains. The paint was a bit chipped, but with the sky dark, grey and rainy it made it a bit difficult to read.

His stomach turned, as Pegasus watched the approaching building. He blinked back tears for the second time that day, as he looked down at the sleeping bundle lying in his lap. '_Forgive me. I hope you can this understand later. I'm sorry... my flower...forgive me...'_

The rain continued to fall as the wind picked up. The sign rattled back and forth. On the wood were these painted words. "West Nevada Adoption Center".

* * *

AN: I think I might have been reading too many Ryou and Bakura fictions lately. Aw well. At first for the last part of the chapter, I was hoping to make it so that she was awake and have all of this commotion go on and.. Yeah all that. But that didn't work out so well, so this is how is ends instead.

I was trying to describe Pegasus's daughter but I kept getting stuck. I can see Anna as a teen but not really as a child. Also, I'm making the age of Pegasus and his wife a bit different. They were seventeen almost eighteen when she died and Anna was born. Four years have past and he is now twenty-one. Also since a lot things that seem to follow Pegasus is that he grew up in Nevada and got married there, so it would make more sense if the center was in the same state. Though, I did tried not to make Pegasus a bit OOC, but I just hope he's recognizable.

R&R please. I accept flames because to some it might suck. Thank you for reading. The more reviews, the quicker I can hopefully write this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't think I ever will... except for Anna that is...

_**Notes:**_

"Speaking.." _'Thoughts...'_

* * *

_**Moon Kissed Child - Chapter One**_

Walking.

Running.

Shouting.

Confusion.

That was the way most airports where now-a-days. People always rushing past, luggage being carried and tossed around, as well as the occasional throw-the-bag-and-see-if-your-partner-can-catch-it-without-falling-down trick. Though you can't forget about the annoying voice over the speaker telling the different times that the planes were leaving over the small disk above your head. Not many could forget about that one.

That was the way that this airport was anyway. Though, far too crowded for the person's liking, and too many voices to concentrate on, just seemed to make the now the growing headache even worse.

It wasn't a large airport but one that would do the job and serve it's purpose. It was a airport just above Washington state, though not necessarily the best thing in the world. Low ceilings, a blue carpet that was tattered at certain edges, along with different color seats positioned in rows, currently called a lounge, with a few occasional people reading a pamphlet or books to pass the time by. People weaved in and out of the man-made 'pole' lines with the signs in the background switching from one language to another, and then back again. Though interesting enough, it was just plain boring through and through.

"...the flight scheduled for Domino, Japan is leaving in five minutes. Please report to Gate B." The scratchy voice of the overhead speaker brought our character out of their thoughts, as they crossed the carpeted floor and headed for the correct Gate entrance.

_(Moon Kissed Child)_

The flight to Japan was a long one indeed. Almost sixteen hours long, and another half an hour went by before they where able to land. It almost seemed like it would take forever to get there, but eventually it did.

Surprisingly, many people seemed to have come on the plane, than before realized, and were filling up the airport fast. Some were looking for loved ones they left behind; some seem to be looking for business partners or something of the sort. Japanese, a language not often spoken in America or in Canada for that matter, was being spoken everywhere with not a drop of English to be heard. 'Heard' being the key word due to the crowding of the small rooms.

Sighing, she silently shook her head. You could tell that it was a she now, and she wasn't at all pleased about the long trip much less what she had arrived into. Moving a strand of her long black hair behind her right ear using her free hand, she looked around the large airport. Why the hell she ended up here, she didn't really know.

"Foster!"

Steel blue eyes looked around for the voice that called out to her in English, almost dropping her bag on her shoulder in the process. Looking to her left she saw someone approaching her. It was a woman about the same height as her and was dressed is dark blue dress pants with a dark green long sleeve T-shirt on, along with short blond hair barely touching her shoulders. _'Probably one of those annoying orphanage care-takers. They told me one would come and pick me up. Guess I didn't have to wait long...' _

It seemed that she was right after a minute or so when the woman that was gliding in and out trying to get to the younger girl had finally reached her.

"You are Anna Foster, correct?" the woman questioned in English, green tinted eyes flipping though a stack of papers in her hand smiling brightly at her.

"That is correct. You are the one who is supposed to pick me up from the flight I take it?" Anna spoke in a dead tone, surprising the woman and making her smile falter.

"Hai, I am." she answered. "My name is Haru Toshi. It is nice to meet you Anna. Please come with me and I'll take to the center."

The 'center' was just another name for 'Adoption Center' although most that worked at one just seemed to call it center for short. Different places meant different names for such common things and it was just how this one called it for preference.

With a nod of acceptance, Mrs. Toshi turned around and began walking toward the main entrance leading to the parking lot, with Anna following close behind.

Once they were outside the building, warm air encircled them telling all that there was rain to come and they would not have to wait long. Looking up to the sky Anna saw that this was true. Dark clouds hovered over the crowded airport, almost challenging the airplanes to take off, with a gentle breeze slightly ruffling strands of black hair away from her face.

A number of people might have hated rain and some might have disliked clouds altogether and preferred the sun over anything else. Though not Anna, for she enjoyed the rain, with the feeling of the droplets of water coming to wash everything that she hated away, along with the dark clouds shielding her and others from the blinding light and leaving a soft darkness in its wake. The rain as something that could wash it all away and the clouds coming to protect for that the rain has cleansed. The sun could never compare to that no matter how much light it offered.

Snapping back to reality, she saw that they had come up to a small car in the airport parking lot. Though it looking like it had been rented only for the day, it was still big enough to actually call it a car. Slipping her seemingly light bags in the back she got in on the passenger side and they headed for the next destination, silence following in its wake.

After Mrs. Toshi had explained what is to be done once they got to the adoption center, and all of the technicalities there-of, Anna went to the office of the center to sign some documents and to clear up a few issues. Once done with that she was shown to a temporary room where she would stay until they found a foster home or a different orphanage that would take her.

The room was small but not exactly designed for a luxury purpose. Walking up to a entrance way could be seen three doors. One off to the right led to a small room with a quilt covered bed, a small closet next to the doorway, a built-in desk next to that and a empty wooden wardrobe stood at the foot of the bed. Little space could be seen in between the bed and the desk but only enough to be able to walk through properly.

Next to that room was a small bathroom and another door leading to an identical room like the first one, only reversed. Walking into the right room, Anna set her bags from her shoulder and her hand onto the quilt covered bed, flinching slightly as she did. She only carried two bags; one a black backpack filled with personal belongings and things that would be needed at school, and a larger dark blue bag filled with clothes, toiletries, and other belongings that wouldn't so easily get broken.

It was true that she didn't own much, but she didn't need; much less want anything in the first place. Though considering how much she had to travel within the past few years it seemed to help out in the long run.

A few months ago, it had been her fourteenth birthday. It was late March now and that time had past despite the fact that she seemed to be the only one that really remembered. None at the previous 'crash houses', a name she had officially dubbed foster homes, didn't really be bothered at all for the one within their care so she had spent that time alone. Anna didn't seem to mind that much for that is the way it has always seem to have been for her.

Foster homes were not one of the things that she most looked forward to. For one, she really didn't have a good experience with them from the start. Going from one to the next for as long as she could remember was beginning to take its toll, though it had probably started a few years back.

Unpacking her things her mind began to wonder, searching through old and cloudy memories. Anna was never really the one that got a good foster home. Ever since she could remember, she was always the one to get the less tolerable households.

The people that applied for the type of thing such as hosting as a foster home somehow seemed to be a nice, friendly, cheerful home with bright atmosphere to offer. However, Anna soon learned, and perhaps knew, of the dangers that lurked inside where no one ever saw. They were always cold and harsh towards her, with barely showing anything but hatred to her. Sometimes they would be verbally cruel to her, but for the most part bruises and aching bones would soon follow. Drinking seemed to play a part in most of the time though drugs and hateful tempers often where the case.

Coming out of the recently crash house was the first time in a few months that she could breath a sigh of relief. The house often smelled like smoke and alcohol and was no where near even being clean. Trash scattered the house; stains covered the walls and floor and everything was just down right dirty. It was nothing compared to what other houses she had been it but it was perhaps a bit cleaner that some were.

Her last one had been perhaps the best one she had in a long while, maybe even a couple years. It wasn't really the cleanest or friendliest foster home around, but a bit better than what she have had gone though before. _'It matters not what I have gone through. It never has...' _Anna bitterly thought, mentally shaking the train of thought away.

Dark blue orbs closing, she sighing silently, brushing her hand over the necklace that rarely left her neck. It was a silver linked chain with a small silver pendant shaped in a crescent moon. On the front held her initials, or more rather what her initials used to be, the letters AJC. The inside contained on what she figured where her parents' initials as well, the left side holding the letters CCC and the right holding PJC. Anna could never remember where or when she had gotten it much less figure out what the letters stood for, but only for the fact that she has had it in her possession all her life and she was not going to part with it anytime soon.

After finishing putting her few things away so that easy access could be given, she headed towards the small bathroom in between the two rooms. Closing the door behind her, she stared into the mirror taking in her appearance.

Partially narrow, dark blue eyes stared back at her, though were distant, cold and dead rather than alive and with emotion. Her long black hair that hung past her waist was currently pulled back in to a semi low pony tail, with a bit of the sides framing her face and her pale complexion. She stood about five foot six, but for someone her age she was rather quiet thin. A black long sleeve T-Shirt was draped along her upper body, dark jeans and a brown, worn looking belt, hung around her waist.

When she had finished the dinner that had been given to her, Anna took a shower and went back into the pre-made room. Sighing, she sat on the bed, hair still wet with the shower falling around her.

_'My life has taken so many weird turns with things I'd rather not remember right now. Damn, when will this stop?'_

Closing her eyes and laying down, Anna answered the call of darkness that was her mind.

* * *

AN: First time writing, and first time always sucks. Haven't been able to get on the computer for a while and writers' block seems be a constant thing. Don't expect another chapter anytime soon. I have yet to get reviews and yet to get ideas for the story... Any questions just leave them in a review if you are so kind to do so. R & R please. Flames always taken...

Also if you don't understand what Anna looks like, she looks sort of like the Beth in _'Pegasus's Daughter vs. Pegasus's Expectations'_ copyrighted by YamikoYakou. I am **not** stealing her work. I was thinking about doing this fic a few months back (January) and was working on what she would look like. Normal height, long hair that went a little past her waist (black now, silver later on), eyes of her mother only a little more narrow, and a calm attitude. I was _not_ expecting to read Yamiko's work a week ago. So please, no one fight me on that...


End file.
